


Daring

by blushwings



Series: Female OC Oneshots [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Tease, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Taehyung is a softie so it's mostly just cute, it's only mentioned for like two seconds but..., kind of, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushwings/pseuds/blushwings
Summary: "I want you.""Taehyung, you realize my parents are right outside on the deck, right?"





	Daring

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this scenario is hyper-specific, I usually get inspiration from places I've been. This is only the second smut I've ever written, so I'm also sorry if it's terrible. :/
> 
> This is my first post on Ao3, so any comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!
> 
> ___________

" _Jagiya-_ " Taehyung called, playfully drawing out the last syllable.

He was up to something, that much she could tell. Willow looked up from the dish she was rinsing and found her boyfriend as he had been moments before, helping put away leftovers from breakfast, only now he had stopped and was smiling at her benignly. 

She returned the suspicious eye contact and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"I want you."

For a very long second, she was convinced she had misunderstood. Though his head had tilted slightly, that innocent smile remained firmly on Taehyung's face, and he had said it so sweetly--

She blinked, blushing faintly. "You...what?"

"I want you," he repeated as casually as before, a glimmer of mischief in his big, dark eyes.

"...Taehyung, you realize my parents are right outside on the deck, right?" she asked slowly, still not entirely sure she was interpreting his intentions correctly.

He giggled softly, eyes crinkling at the corners as his smile widened into a grin. "Oh, yeah, I guess not right this second, but maybe later?" 

She sighed, lips unconsciously quirking up at the edges. The situation wasn't exactly ideal, but he looked so hopeful, and her curiosity was winning out. "What exactly did you have in mind? We're barely allowed to be in a room by ourselves." She was surprised her family had given them even these last few minutes of privacy, even though "privacy" in this case only entailed about 20 feet and a wall of floor-to-ceiling windows as separation.

She crossed her arms, barely suppressing a smile as Taehyung finally crossed the room, backing her up against the fridge. He kept his hands folded behind his back but leaned into her space until his lips touched her ear. "I know this living situation is frustrating you, jagiya," he breathed in his smooth baritone, eyelids falling to half-mast even as his cheerful smile remained.

"You got that right," she snorted. 

She was still amazed that convincing her parents to let Taehyung join them for a vacation over spring break had worked. As they assumed her relationship with the sweet boy was still on a much more innocent level ("blind to all the wild sex," as Taehyung had once so eloquently put it), they had forbidden the pair to be alone at almost any point without supervision and, while Willow had managed to loosen their policy on hand-holding, any other forms of physical affection were met with immediate, sharp warnings. She hadn't so much as hugged Taehyung since the week started, much less done anything remotely sexual.

"So, what's your plan?" she asked, more than a little intrigued, leaning her head back as Taehyung nosed lightly at her neck.

"Don't have one yet," he chuckled against the exposed skin, "we can make it quick if we get a chance, though. You don't have to do anything for me, I just want to make you feel good, petal."

And just as quickly as the tension gathered, it was gone. The deck door clicked, and Taehyung flung open the fridge, nudging Willow aside and hiding the fact they had been occupying nearly the same space not two seconds prior.  
_

 

Taehyung was daringly handsy all afternoon. While they accompanied the rest of her family on a hike, he kept Willow in the back of the group, the hand closest to her going from holding hers, to resting on her back, to planting itself sneakily in the back pocket of her jeans. She responded only with flirtatious sideways glances until his long fingers suddenly dove under her waistband, grabbed a solid handful of her backside and squeezed gently. 

Taehyung nearly burst out laughing at the half-shriek he startled out of her, his hand shooting back to the strap of his backpack as her sister whirled around. Willow smiled sheepishly and muttered something about tripping on a branch, and her sibling thankfully either ignored or didn't notice the fierce blush creeping down her neck.

He continued misbehaving even once they had gone back into town for lunch. Seated side by side at a small pizza joint, Taehyung had been surreptitiously running his hand up and down her thigh under the table until her parents noticed how quiet the two of them were being and began shooting them suspicious glances. 

Willow seized the wandering hand on her leg and returned it to Taehyung's side. "You're gonna get me in trouble," she muttered under her breath, smiling a little despite nearly getting caught. He answered with a boxy grin and happily devoured his pizza.

It wasn't until late afternoon that a perfect opportunity presented itself. Her parents and sister wanted to go kayaking on the lake the house backed up to and had reluctantly agreed to leave her and Taehyung behind under the condition that they both stayed out on the deck. She supposed they hadn't realized how private the porch really was -- it wasn't visible to the neighbors, and the section closest to the house couldn't even be seen from the water.

They also probably hadn't considered that she and Taehyung didn't particularly care if the neighbors witnessed any questionable acts.

While Taehyung had sprawled on the couch outside, waiting eagerly for their unwanted company to finish getting their boats ready, Willow crept back inside and went straight to his room, stealing one of his hoodies that she knew would be too big on her. Quickly returning her bra and pants to her own room, she dug a new pair of pretty underwear from the very back of her dresser that she had smuggled in her luggage in hopes she would have a chance to surprise Taehyung with them. She took a pleased glance at herself in the mirror, tugging the shirt's hem down to her thighs, and hurried back out to the deck.

A bout of shyness caught her off guard as she opened the sliding door, but as she peered around the corner, Taehyung appeared on her other side and hoisted her up by the waist, laughing gleefully at her startled squeak. She hooked her ankles behind his back, giggling as he covered her face with playful kisses, and he carefully moved over to the couch, flopping backwards onto it and sitting up against a pillow so she straddled his lap. It was then that he finally took in her clothing, eyes lighting up and expression unabashedly delighted.

"Mm, I don't think this is yours, jagiya." Taehyung's large palms smoothed down her sides, making his shirt cling to her body more tightly. She felt herself blushing deeply under his appreciative gaze, and his hands were gravitating up to her breasts when he caught a glimpse of rosy pink lace exposed by the shirt riding up. His boob-grabbing mission was immediately forgotten.

Taehyung beamed, looking far too innocent for the discovery he had just made. "These are so pretty," he murmured in fascination, fingers playing with the waistband and tracing the delicate pattern of the fabric. His wide eyes flicked up to her face. "Did you pick them for me?"

Willow smiled shyly, face burning as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah. I thought you'd like them."

He cooed softly, running the backs of his fingers against her cheek as his smile widened. "You're cute."

"Knock it off, you sap, before my face melts off," she scolded teasingly.

"Can't have that, can we?" Taehyung sighed happily to himself, eyes darkening as he fully took in her appearance again. "I love them, I think I'll have to buy you more. It's a shame they won't be staying on you for very long, but..." He seemed to suddenly become aware that his face was right at chest height, and he leaned forward to close his lips over a nipple through the soft fabric of his shirt, one hand reaching up to play with the side his mouth was neglecting.

Willow gasped a little, threading her fingers into his thick, soft hair. "Actually, t-there's something I've been wanting to try." Taehyung looked up at her through his eyelashes with a soft hum of acknowledgement. "I realized earlier that I didn't think to sneak some lube or anything from home, I mean, I didn't really think we'd need it, so," he bit down lightly, lips turning upward when she shivered, "l-I was thinking I could...try riding your thigh?"

Taehyung pulled away from her chest and looked at her with eager eyes. "Really?" he asked, excited.

She nodded, confidence boosted by his unexpected interest. "It's something I've wanted to do for a while, and you have really nice legs...I just wasn't sure if you'd like the idea."

Taehyung grinned at the compliment. "I've actually wanted to try it, too. Especially since that means you can leave _these_ ," he snapped the waistband of her panties, "on."

Willow leaned in to kiss his plush lips, taking in his familiar, faint taste of strawberries, and he seemed content just to make out for a while, skilled tongue making her melt in his arms within minutes. She was always amazed by how much he could wind her up just by kissing, leaving her a squirming mess as he sucked hickies into her neck and collarbone, careful to avoid any obviously visible areas.

"Ready, jagiya?" he finally asked once she was trembling with need.

She nodded eagerly, letting him pull her down to sit on his thigh. "I have no idea how well this is gonna work," she admitted with a nervous laugh, feeling a little shy knowing he would just be watching her.

"Let me help," Taehyung offered, holding her sides gently. "Here, love, just move your hips for me. I'll let you get started on your own."

Willow rolled her hips experimentally, feeling the soft material of his sweatpants and firm muscle underneath. She shifted a few times, trying to find a good angle, until she felt a spark of pleasure.

"There you go," Taehyung encouraged softly, seeing the change in her expression. He watched, enthralled, as she started to grind down on him more insistently, and he wasn't disappointed when he tensed his leg muscles in time with her movements, earning him a sharp gasp of his name.

Willow had been looking down at his legs in concentration, but she was glad she glanced up at one of his whispered praises, because the view sent a jolt of heat right between her legs. Taehyung was watching where she rocked against his thigh with hazy eyes, breathing hard through his nose and digging his teeth into his lower lip. He noticed her staring and reached up to cradle her face, his free hand cupping a breast and rolling the nipple between his graceful fingers. 

"You're gorgeous, jagiya," he purred into her ear, deep voice a husk of hot breath against her neck, tongue darting out to lick at the outer shell. "So perfect for me."

"Tae-Taehyung..." she panted into the warm juncture of his neck and shoulder, voice warping into a little cry as he dug his teeth gently into the sensitive spot behind her ear. She felt him bucking his hips slightly against her knee and finally noticed the obvious tent in his sweats, feeling a little surge of pride that he was getting so excited.

"Do you want me to help you, lovely?" he breathed. Willow could feel him smirking against her neck, delighted by how quickly she was falling apart.

"Yes, Taehyung, please, pl-ah!" She was pretty sure she could have finished herself off on her own, especially with him praising and complimenting her as he was, but the faster the better at that point. As he grabbed onto her hips with those big hands and pulled her down onto his leg harder, guiding her into a firm, steady rhythm, she knew she definitely was not going to last long.

Taehyung, apparently, had picked up on this. "Are you close?" he whispered, a pleased grin spreading across his face as he watched her start to shiver.

"Yes, j-just a little faster, please..." Willow panted into his shoulder, hands tangling in his fluffy mess of hair again for support.

Taehyung shifted her so their foreheads were pressed together, labored breaths mingling as he watched her dazed eyes. "You can do it, jagiya, come for me."

Just as she was about to do exactly that, familiar voices drifted into earshot across the lake, making them both freeze. Willow gave a frustrated whimper, seeing the approaching boats and accepting that they would have to stop, but Taehyung turned her face to look back at him. 

"Do you want to finish?" he asked breathlessly, eyes bright and eager. 

"Yeah, but I don't think we have enough ti-" her voice cut off into a yelp as Taehyung hurled the pillow out from behind his back so he could lay flat and lifted her, gently dragging her up to straddle his face. 

"I'm going to eat you out," he declared with a broad grin, and that was all the warning she got before he tugged aside the now-soaked lace of her underwear and buried his face in her heat.

One thing Willow had learned very early on about Taehyung is that giving head was practically his calling. It only made sense with that devilish tongue of his, but the main thing that made him so gifted is that he _loved_ doing it. Once, he had made her come no less than three times (possibly four, she wasn't in much condition to keep track at that point), and would have kept on going had his jaw not cramped up. As much as he liked to take his time, he certainly had no intention of doing that now, tongue diving into her while his nose rubbed against her clit.

Silently thanking every deity she could think of that she was never very loud, Willow clutched the armrest of the couch desperately as she tried not to suffocate Taehyung with her thighs, which was difficult considering he seemed intent on separating her soul from her body. He latched his mouth onto her sensitive bundle of nerves and sucked, hard, which was enough to finally push her over the edge.

She curled around his head, shaking violently and gasping for breath. Taehyung continued to lick at her softly and run his palms over her legs, helping her ride out the high until she squirmed at the oversensitivity and rolled off his body to squeeze into the space next to him.

They listened to the voices, now at the dock below, chatting happily and pleasantly unaware of the couple curled up together in post-orgasmic bliss barely two stories above them. 

"That," Taehyung panted, "was really hot."

Willow giggled and managed an eloquent "uh-huh." A sudden thought occurred to her, and she propped herself up on one elbow. "Taehyung, you didn't..." her eyes fell to the damp patch in the front of his sweatpants. "You came?" 

He smiled sheepishly. "Like I said, it was really hot." 

She burst out in laughter but suddenly froze, a horrified expression replacing her smile. "Uh, how are we going to..." She gestured from his face, the lower half of which was wet and sticky, to his crotch, which was undoubtedly _also_ sticky, to her state of semi-undress. There was no way they had time to get changed, nor to explain the disheveled state of their hair.

Taehyung stared at her blankly for a few seconds before he shot up and sprinted inside with a "wait here." He returned seconds later with two bottles of water and a blanket from the living room. He doused himself with one bottle while Willow followed suit with the other, and he threw the blanket over her legs and sat himself down on the floor barely a minute before her family came up the stairs.

"Sheesh, what happened to you two? her mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She thought she lost her phone in the lake," Taehyung explained innocently. "We both jumped in to look, but she actually just left it inside."

"Ah. Well, thanks for behaving, you two. Make sure you dry out completely before you come in."

Taehyung waggled his eyebrows at Willow as the others went inside, earning him an eye roll and a leg aimed at his head. He pouted teasingly.

"Honeybee, after all I did for you, you still seem so frustrated!"

"With you, Taehyung?" she laughed. "Always."

____

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome!
> 
> Thanks to blushcafes for beta reading this disaster for me (and convincing me to make an account in the first place!)
> 
>  
> 
> You can yell at me [on Tumblr](https://blushwings.tumblr.com), if you’d like!


End file.
